Stars are Falling in the Underground
by MiNamPigRabbit
Summary: Even though Jareth had returned Sarah and Toby home, he and his goblins stuck around her house for months. But their torment inadvertently gets her institutionalized by her parents. But if the right words are said, Jareth could save her from the mental ward. Will she say them? Will he oblige? Or perhaps she really is crazy? J/S
1. Chapter 1

Stars are Falling in the Underground

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Synopsis: Even though Jareth had returned Sarah and Toby home, he and his goblins stuck around her house for months. But their torment inadvertently gets her institutionalized by her parents. But if the right words are said, Jareth could save her from the mental ward. Will she say them? Will he oblige? Or perhaps she really is crazy? J/S

* * *

I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth world, characters, and references all belong to Jim Henson. However, any characters that are not affiliated with the Labyrinth belong to me, myself, and I. Happy Reading!

* * *

I tucked the pillow into my chest, staring out the window. He was here. I could see his eyes reflecting in the moon's light as he perched himself on one of the limbs of the tree outside my room. A shiver crawled down my back. _Why did he continue to come every night_? I could never sleep knowing he was out there. For two months I had hardly slept a wink. It was beginning to be too much.

I scooted off the bed and headed into the hall, tip toeing into my parent's room. The door creaked as I opened it. I peaked inside, glancing into Toby's crib. He slept soundlessly and I sighed a breath of relief. Despite the time that had passed, I still was fearful that the _he_ would take Toby away again.

"Sarah?" Karen asked. "Is that you?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Karen didn't say another word. I shut the door behind me and crept into the bathroom as I had every night for the past month. I reached into the medicine cabinet and found Karen's sleeping pills. I popped one into my mouth and washed it down with faucet water.

I went back into my bedroom and I slid into bed, glancing once more out the window. He was gone.

I pulled the sheets up to my neck and closed my eyes. But even with them shut I slept half awake, never trusting to allow myself a deep slumber.

"Time for school Sarah!" I heard my father knock on the door. _Morning already?_

I dressed myself groggily before heading down to meet the rest of the family for breakfast.

Toby smashed his banana onto the surface of his highchair, then tossed the smush onto the floor.

"Quit feeding the dog." Karen shook her head and turned back toward the counter to pour creamer into her coffee. But Toby wasn't feeding the dog. A short scraggly haired goblin ran over and shoved the fruit into his mouth. Toby was feeding one of the many goblins that seemed to have infested our house over the months. Only Toby and I could see them, for reasons I don't know. Unfortunately for me, my parents did see the results of the mischief they got into and it always seemed to get me into trouble. The first few times I tried to explain to them what was going on they thought it was funny, but the more I used the excuse the angrier they got with me. The past few times, I just accepted that I would be to blame every time. Once they even got onto Toby for a huge flour mess in the kitchen, but I couldn't stand him being yelled at for the goblins' messes so I took responsibility for it.

Stupid Goblin King and his minions. I had defeated his stupid Labyrinth and I still couldn't get away from them. On top of it all, Karen and my Dad have started to suspect that I am losing my mind. I couldn't blame them. I would think I were crazy too, seeing how I seem to keep talking to invisible goblins.

"Sarah?" Karen asked, sitting at the table. Toby continued to fling his food onto the floor, laughing at the sounds the goblin made.

"Hmm?" I replied, distracted by the goblins that were trying to sneak to the pantry. I stood up from the table and walked casually to the pantry door. I smacked one of the goblins on the head as I shut the door.

"Could you watch Toby tonight?"

It was the first time they had went out since that dreadful night. My stomach dropped.

"Sure," I said. I wanted to put up a fight, but not to upset with my stepmother; I was afraid of what would happen if we were left alone. However, I agreed because I had felt bad about my attitude the past few years. Plus, her and dad did hold off on the dates the past two months, freeing up my weekends. As long as I made no wishes, I would be okay. Right?

* * *

Later that evening, Dad and Karen left me with Toby. They had already put Toby to bed, but I couldn't help but to take my homework into their room to keep an eye on him. The house had been unusually quiet since my parents left. Typically, the goblins would be creating a big mess somewhere, but they were nowhere to be seen. I should have been relieved, but instead I had a bad feeling settling in.

After completing my last calculus equation, I stretched out on my parent's bed. It was almost time for them to be back and there were no signs of the goblins or the Goblin King. Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps he could just leave me alone. I started to close my eyes when the window opened familiarly. I shot up to my feet.

The pale owl flew in, bringing with him the cool autumn breeze. The shadow on the floor grew into a dark shadow of a man. No not a man- Jareth.

"You..." I trailed off.

"Hello love," Jareth said, his eyes stern and fiery.

"Why have you come?" I said with a slight tremble. Why was I afraid? He had no power over me. "I have made no wishes."

"I'm hurt, Sarah." He stepped toward me. "You didn't miss me in the least?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Miss you? That's a laugh. I've been cursing the day I met you. And what is up with the goblins you left around my house?"

"Toby wished for them," he said. "I've grown fond of the little fellow. He missed the goblins so I obliged."

"Toby is just a baby." I looked over at the crib where Toby was still sleeping soundlessly.

"But babies still have wants and dreams." Jareth walked over towards the crib. I followed after him hastily and managed to put myself between Jareth and the crib.

"Leave him alone. You can't have him," I said sternly.

"Calm down, love. I was just taking a peak."

"You still never answered my question." I pointed out. "Why have you come?"

"I pop in from time to time to check in on the boy," he admitted. The idea chilled me to the bone.

"Why?"

"Do you think me to be completely heartless? I spent time with the boy. He is a great fellow. You were so unappreciative before, wishing him away."

A twinge of guilt set in. I wanted to forget my mistake.

"I would like you to leave. I never want to see you again," I said angrily. "And leave Toby alone."

Jareth's eyes burned into mine as if he was trying to get into my mind. _You have no power over me_, I thought.

"As long as Toby wants me around, I will be here. I don't only answer to you," Jareth said. He walked over to the open window and propped his foot on the seal. "Not sure why I ever answered to a spoiled little brat like you."

"Just remember, Goblin King," I stepped forward. "I am the one who defeated your Labyrinth. I beat you! And as long as I am here, you will not come near my brother."

"Sarah?" I heard my father ask from behind me. I turned to face him. I had not realized he had come home. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh…" I turned back to the window. Jareth had already disappeared. "No one."

"Sarah, can you come with me downstairs? Karen and I have something we would like to discuss with you."

I nodded and followed him to the living room, not realizing how much my life was about to change.

* * *

"But that's not fair!" I cried.

"Sarah, we're just concerned for you. That's all," my dad said.

"You can't!" I screamed. "You can't do this to me!"

"It's only until you get better." Karen said, leaning across the arm of the chair and touched my hand.

"Until I get better?" I yanked my hand away.

"Sarah," my dad said calmly. "You've been talking to yourself, taking Karen's sleeping pills, blaming things on imaginary creatures, and just last week you screamed at your teacher about taking his head off."

I stayed quiet. I had to admit I would think I was a loon as well, but I could not have ignored the Fireys who were attempting to decapitate my English professor.

Still, I had no idea how to get myself out of this situation.

"But why does it have to be a mental institute. Can't I just get some counseling?" I tried to reason.

My dad looked from me to Karen. She nodded as if she was giving the go ahead.

"Honey, I didn't want to have to tell you this," my father started, "but I think it's only fair you know the truth. Do you know why Linda and I divorced?"

The question seemed silly given the circumstance but I answered anyway. "She had an affair with her co star."

"That may have been what prompted the separation, but our relationship was over even before that."

I didn't say anything. I knew there must have been a reason my mother cheated on my dad. She wouldn't cheat if she were happy.

"After you were born, your mother went into postpartum depression." My father started. "She loved you, but she was always crying and admitted to me on several occasions that she didn't believe she was cut out to be a mother." A lump formed in my throat. My father continued. "Anyway one evening, I came home and she was acting unusually strange. She kept going on about how she wished you away. I became fearful that she had done something bad, but you were sleeping in your crib unharmed. That evening she suffered a psychotic break and overdosed on pain medication. We got lucky that the press never heard of it and we've managed to keep it a secret. But since that day, our relationship became rocky. It was only a matter of time before we divorced."

_She wished me away_? The words repeated in my head over and over. _She wished me away_! I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"You're lying!" I stood up. "She wouldn't wish me away to the Goblin King!"

"Sarah!" my dad said nervously.

I threw my hands over my mouth and stared at them. I was already in a bad position, and my slip of the tongue did not help my case at all. Maybe they were right. Maybe this was just a figment of my imagination. After all, my mother seemed to have lost touch with reality herself. But deep in my stomach, I knew it was no coincidence that my mother told my father that she had _wished me away._

"Okay." I pulled my knees into my chest. "I'll go, but only until I get better."

Karen gave a sigh of relief. She and my dad both comforted me with a hug, but all I could pay attention to were the goblins who were busy fighting over a bag of potato chips.

It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground

* * *

Author's Comments: Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction! Feel free to review and let me know how I am doing! More will be coming soon—promise.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Author's Comments: Back with more. As you can see, I try to update once every two weeks, but sometimes it may be once every few weeks as I also have Sims 3 stories to update, and I am working on the last book to my series. I won't delay you any further from Sarah and Jereth…Happy Reading!

* * *

"What have the goblins been up today, Sarah?" Dr. Jennings asked, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose.

I pursed my lips together and looked out the window. I hated it when he asked me like that. He made me out to be crazy when he did. Not that I didn't look crazy. Sometimes I started to believe I actually was. It had been six years since I had been sent to the mental institute and yet, I was still stuck here. "It's just until you get better," I recalled my step-mother's words. Ha! There was no getting better when somehow three goblins followed me! All they did was wreak havoc, getting me into more trouble.

At first, I didn't want to seem any more crazy than I already did so I took the blame for it. But on several occasions the goblins had been violent towards the nurses and doctors when they attempted to give me shots. I had attempted to stop the goblins which in return had me looking not only crazy, but a threat to others. I was no longer allowed to talk to Hoggle, Ludo, or Sir Didymus either. One of the nurses had seen me talking into my mirror four years ago and told the doctor. They thought it would be best to take my mirror away from me! My childhood had been crushed and stolen. I didn't get to do anything normal teenagers got to do for I was locked up in this loony bin.

"Sarah?" Dr. Jennings asked me again.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "I don't really feel like talking about goblins today."

Dr. Jennings gave a weak smile. "Okay, well in that case. You have a visitor."

My lips curved into a big grin, knowing who it would be.

Dr. Jennings allowed me to leave his office and I headed towards the visitors section. When I got there, I found Toby sitting with dad. I sat down at the table.

"Toby!" I smiled and gave him a big hug. I ignored my father and pulled Toby away, as usual. After the first two years I had started to resent my father for keeping me here.

"Sarah!" Toby jumped up and down.

"How have you been kiddo?" I asked, kneeling down to meet him eye to eye. It had been a month since I had last seen him and it seemed like during that time, his blond hair had grown out a little more and his cheeks were fuller.

"Sarah, I hate school!" Toby said. "Mom and Dad told me it would be fun, but all they do is make me work."

I laughed. "Don't take it for granted. You could always be locked up in here with me."

Toby frowned. "I miss you Sarah. I want you to come home."

"Me too Tobes. Me too."

Then something shiny caught my eye on his shirt—glitter.

"Toby! Have you been seeing him again?" I asked.

"Goblin King is fun Sarah." Toby smiled. "The Goblin King grants my wishes."

"Toby, please don't make wishes to the Gob—" I stopped myself realizing that Dad was starting to overhear. The more Toby talked about Goblins, the less frequent Toby's visits seemed to be. I had a feeling they thought I was a bad influence on his young mind.

"Toby," my dad said. "It's time to go."

I nodded and Dad took Toby's hand.

"But that's not fair!" Toby said. I raised my eye brow. _I wondered who that sounded like?_ "We just got here."

"Mom has dinner cooking, Toby."

Tears stung my eyes. I hated watching him leave. It was awful.

Toby snatched his hand away and ran back to me. "Sarah, the Goblin King said he could take you away… if you said the words."

"Toby!" Dad said and grabbed his hand. "We're leaving."

"Say the words, Sarah!" Toby screamed as dad pulled his hand and lead him out the door.

I vowed long ago to never say the words, but deep in my heart I wanted to. When I got back to my room, I sank to the floor and sobbed into my hands. _How did my life end up so badly?_

"Sarah?" One of the goblins, named Squiggle, jumped out from underneath my bed. "Is Lady crying?"

"Why is Lady crying?" Lanky popped out from behind my pillow. At the same time, Fig made his presence known by appearing from underneath the covers.

After a lot of prodding, I had learned from them that Jareth sent them with me to keep me company. Or so that's what they say. I still believed that Jareth was out to ruin my life, but I couldn't blame the little buggers for only doing what their master told them to do.

"It's nothing," I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"We can make you feel better!" Squiggle said.

"Yeah, we can bite the mean doctor again!" Fig laughed.

"No biting people! Okay?" I pushed myself up off the floor and put my hands upon my hips.

"Their mean anyway, Lady. You should let us bite them." Lanky said. They all scurried down to my feet.

"There will be no biting. You guys keep getting me into trouble with your biting." I huffed.

"Biting the mean doctor is fun," squiggle said and the other two goblins nodded their heads in agreement.

"What can we do to make Lady Sarah not cry?" Fig asked.

"Getting me out of here," I said sarcastically.

"The Goblin King can get Lady Sarah out!" Fig said.

"Goblin King can free Lady Sarah," Lanky said, jumping up and down.

"All you have to do is say the words," Fig said and the others nodded.

I crossed my arms. "If Jareth told you to say that—"

"It's only a suggestion, Lady Sarah." Squiggle looked up. "You could see Master Toby again."

I recalled Toby telling me to say the words.

"I mustn't," I said. "I mustn't say the words."

But freedom was only a few words away—tempting me.

"Go on and say them." Lanky suggested.

"Yes, say the words." Squiggle smiled. "Don't you want to see Master Toby again."

"To be free?" Fig added.

"I wish…" I started. The words felt so wrong yet so right at the same time. "I wish to be free of this institute, right now!"

How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"I said, I wish to be free of this institute right now!" I put my hands on my hips and huffed. "Why am I still here? I said the magic words."

Squiggle, Lanky, and Fig all whispered amongst themselves.

"Well?" I asked.

"We don't know, Lady."

My heart started beating rapidly. _Maybe I was crazy. Maybe it is all just fake._ Just as I starting to question my sanity, the goblins grew quiet. _There was no way I was imagining them, right?_

"What is it?" I asked.

"We are being asked to go back to the Goblin City," Lanky said.

"What!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"The King has requested that we leave the Lady," Squiggle said in a squeaky voice.

"I don't understand this at all." I threw myself on the bed. "First, he sends you to me and makes me look like a nut job. Then once I wish myself away, he refuses and takes you back? This doesn't make any sense at all. Now I'll never have any friends while I'm trapped in this forsaken place. It's just not fai—" Before I could even finish the sentence, the room became quiet. They were gone. "But I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!" I yelled into the air.

* * *

The weeks following the goblins' leave, things eased up around the clinic. The doctors were no longer being bitten, messes were no longer being made in the cafeteria, and there were no more incidences to be blamed on me. Dr. Jennings even told me, "I was making an improvement." But somehow, I felt more lost than ever. Was it all real? Was I really crazy? With the goblins gone, there was nothing to make me believe that the underground even existed.

Those weeks turned into another month and I had given up on all hope that I would ever have a connection to the underground again. But I didn't need Jareth and his stupid powers to save me anyway as I was finally being released from the mental institute.

"I'm so glad your finally getting to come home," my dad said as we sat in Dr. Jennings office.

"It would be better if I could live on my own." I said, crossing my arms.

"It's just temporary that you have to stay with them," Dr. Jennings said. "Since your mental break seems to have been hereditary, given your mother's depression years ago, I just want to make sure you get settled before being left completely on your own."

I wanted to fight him on it, but I was lucky to have been given this much.

Dr. Jennings turned toward my father, "If you see any signs of a relapse, don't hesitate to call me. I'm also prescribing a low dose of the anti-psychotic we have been administering here. During her counseling visits we may reduce the dosage slowly if she continues to improve. Hopefully, we can take her off of them completely within a year's time."

I hated those pills. During my time at the clinic, those pills made me tired and zombie like only for me to still see goblins, proving to me that they were real and not a figment of my imagination… or at least I thought.

* * *

After returning home, I avoided Karen and headed straight to my room. Upon entering, I didn't recognize my room at all. All of my stuffed animals were gone. Everything on my vanity had disappeared. All that was left was my bed and a few items in the closet.

"You really wanted me to come home didn't you!" I screamed as I hustled down the stairs. "Practically preserved my room in my absence!"

"Now Sarah," Dad said meeting me in the living room. "After a few years what did you expect us to do? Besides, we figured you needed a clean start arriving home. After all you are twenty-one now."

"You had no right!" I huffed and put my hands upon my hips.

"Sarah," Karen said after entering the room. "We were only being considerate of your situation."

"Considerate?" I snorted. "Considerate enough to leave me in that forsaken place. Your visits even started to become more prolonged. Toby was the only one who wanted to see me." My words made me realize had not seen my brother since I returned home. "Where is Toby?"

Karen narrowed her eyes. "He is meeting with his counselor."

"What counselor?" I asked.

Dad and Karen looked at each other as if they could talk with their minds. Then Dad finally spoke, "Toby was too easily influenced by your delusions and kept talking about goblins and the Goblin King. So we are sending him to a counselor before it's too late."

"He is a child!" I said. "Of course he would talk about those things. He is supposed to have an imagination. You guys are impossible, you know that." I stomped up the stairs. "I know that not everything in life is fair, but you guys take unfair to a whole new level."

"Sarah." I heard my dad call after me.

"No, let her go." Karen stopped him.

I threw myself on the bed and buried my head into the pillow. It was nice not being in the institute, but strange at the same time. My home wasn't even my home anymore. Everything felt so out of place and distant. Or maybe I was the one that was out of place.

I heard a car door slam.

"Sarah!" Toby yelled and I heard him run up the stairs. I sat up from my bed with a grin on my face.

Toby busted into my room and leapt into my arms. "You're back!" he said, muffled into my shirt.

"Yes, I'm back," I said with a laugh.

He pulled away and grinned. One of his front teeth was missing.

"I lost a tooth!" he said, sticking tongue in the hole where his tooth was gone.

"I see that! Did the tooth fairy come?" I asked.

"The Goblin King said I wouldn't want to meet a fairy. They bite!"

"Do you still see him?" I asked with a raised brow.

Toby became quiet. "Mom said I'm not supposed to talk about goblins with you."

"I know," I said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"But, the Goblin King did come to visit. He doesn't come as often as he used to, though."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Ever since I had seen Jareth that one night six years ago, I had not seen him since. But he seemed to make frequent visits with Toby. "What about the goblins. Do you still see them?"

Toby shook his head. "They disappeared a few weeks ago."

"Mine have gone too," I said.

"Do you think they are gone for good?" Toby asked.

"I don't know Tobs. I really don't know." And for the first time since the goblins had arrived, I missed them.

"Do you think we are crazy?" Toby asked.

It was the question I had been asking myself for six years. I looked at Toby and smiled weakly. "No, we're not crazy." But there was no denying the doubt that had settled in my heart.

Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell

* * *

Author's Comments: So I know you guys must be noticing the absence of Jareth. I do apologize! He will be appearing again here soon, but all of this is needed for the plot to develop. The beginning has become more intricate than I had originally intended. But I have never been much of a light writer anyway. Stay tuned for more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Author's comments: Yay for three day weekends! That's all I will say. Happy Reading!

* * *

I rustled in my bed trying to get comfortable, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. Was it my bed, my bare walls, or my thoughts? After a few more minutes of tossing, I sat up and glanced out the window. A white owl flew off the branch of the tree and out in to the night. _So you are still out there._

I slipped on my tennis shoes and tiptoed downstairs and out of the house. The grass, wet from the afternoon shower, squeaked beneath my feet.

"I know you're out here," I said into the crisp night sky. "I don't know why you did it or why you continue to come, but I know that I'm not crazy and that you are real."

I hesitated for a moment, half hoping for a response. When I didn't get one I started up the steps. I turned back around and said, "Tell the goblins that I miss them."

I went back into the house and made my way up the staircase. The clock on the wall stopped ticking and a sense of déjà vu overcame me. My heart paced and I spun around, running outside. Swinging the front door open, I was surprised to find that I had entered a familiar realm. In front of me was Jareth's throne—absent of its king.

"Hello?" I called out. An eerie silence resonated throughout the castle, not a goblin to be heard. "Jareth? Goblins?"

A chill swept over me and I rubbed my hands over my arms. I walked around finding no one throughout the castle. I stepped outside of the large corridor doors, leading outside to the Goblin City, but again found no one. I knocked on all of the doors, but none answered. The Goblin City had turned into a ghost town. Aside from the absence of population, there was something else wrong with the underground. At first I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but then it hit me: there wasn't any glitter.

"I don't understand," I said. "Where is everyone? What is happening?"

I looked on, seeing the top of the hedges throughout the labyrinth. It looked as if to be deserted throughout. Of course I couldn't know for sure without actually going through it, but I didn't feel confident enough to step outside of the goblin city without getting lost.

But with no one around, how did I get home? My heart palpitated fast and my hands started to sweat. There was no way to get home…

"Jareth!" I cried out. "Anyone?"

"What are you doing here?" A familiar deep voice said behind me. I spun around quickly, meeting green and blue eyes.

"Goblin king," I said with a slight tremble. "What's going on?"

Jareth looked at me baffled. "So, we're back to Goblin King, eh? Just a minute ago I was Jareth."

I threw my hands on my hips, "What's wrong there are no goblins, no signs of life, and no glitter?"

"Sarah, the goblins are at the annual Goblin Games," Jareth said with a laugh.

"The what?"

"Goblin Games. As you must be aware by now, the goblins can become quite rowdy. Once a year a hold the annual Goblin Games to help get a lot of their rowdiness out of their systems. It's actually quite amusing to watch."

"Oh…" I said, my cheeks growing warm.

"Were you worried, Sarah?" Jareth leaned in close, his face inches from mine.

"Maybe…" I said, stepping back. "I thought something bad had happened. Why did you bring me here anyway? I didn't ask to come… or at least not recently."

"I'm just as confused as you are, but my only guess would be the labyrinth brought you."

"The labyrinth?"

"Surely you must have learned by now that it has a mind of its own. Although, I don't understand why it did. We have no use for you being here." Jareth propped his shoulder on the wall of one of the goblin houses and crossed his arms.

"I saw you, tonight," I said, bitting my lip. "Why did you take the goblins away instead of taking me away, like I wished?"

Jareth stared at me for a few seconds. Never ceasing to move from the wall he said, "Everything that you wanted in the past I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and never once have you been grateful. But the one time I don't comply with your wishes, you get upset! I will no longer be generous and I will no longer live up to your expectations of me."

"Are you seriously going to be like that about it?" I started to argue, then I stopped myself. "You know what. I'm over all of that. In fact, what you did for me was better in some ways. I did get out of the mental hospital. It was your doing that put me there in the first place."

"You were the one that turned my kingdom against me!" Jareth pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer toward me. "I thought it would be a nice gift to you since you seemed to make friends so easily throughout my kingdom."

"A gift? They ruined my entire teenage years! I will never get that back!"

"And yet, you miss them." Jareth stood over me.

"That's beside the point! I lost time with my friends, high school, prom, dates! Yes I care for the goblins; it's only their instinct to act like that, but you knew they didn't belong above ground and yet you left them with me! _Me_ of all people. Why did you think I would be able to handle them? I'm no goblin king."

"No, but you're fit to be a queen," he said. "You could have, after all, _been_ the queen."

"Could have been?" I asked, raising my brow. "So you were actually serious back then? Gross I was fifteen!"

"Age is of no consequence here in the underground. Besides, I have the heart of the youth, despite my appearance. But, it doesn't matter now. I have no intention on continuing to try to please such a woman."

I felt slight sting of disappointment. Not that I wanted to be the Goblin Queen or marry Jareth, but it was only natural to feel disappointed when you realized someone had moved on, right?

An awkward silence fell between us and my eyes fell to the ground. "What about the glitter?" I asked Jareth, after realizing that while he answered the question about the goblins, he never offered an explanation for the glitter.

His eyes widened for a quick moment before narrowing. "No more time for questions. If you want to go home, I will take you home now."

"Wait, but what about the gli—" Before I could finish the sentence, he threw his hand up in the air and the scenery around me changed instantly. I was back on my front porch.

"Even if the goblins are okay, there still isn't something right with the underground." I said into the air. I stepped back inside the house and shut the door behind me. The staircase hall light turned on and Karen stepped down.

"Sarah? What are you doing at this time of night?"

"Nothing," I sighed and stomped up the steps. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Her acting must be improving. She actually sounded worried.

"I'm not relapsing, Karen." I huffed and slammed my bedroom door. I threw myself on the bed and buried my head into the pillow. I turned my head and looked at my vanity. I realized that I finally had a mirror to call out to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. There was no way I would call out to them tonight though. If Karen even suspected for a moment that I was talking to myself, I'm sure she wouldn't hesitate for even a second to send me back. I looked at my mother's picture on top of the vanity. I got up quickly and pulled it off the mirror and threw it in the drawer. Not once did she visit me while I was in the hospital. When I asked her if she would help me get out she simply said, "It's probably for the best."

I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt back then, because she looked guilt ridden that I was even there. But after that first day she never came and when I called our discussions were short and vague. Even now that I am out, she had made no attempt to make contact with me. Then my thoughts turned toward what my dad had said six years ago; she had wished me away. On several occasions I wanted to bring it up to her. I wanted to ask her if it were true, if she had seen Jareth or did she really just have a psychotic break. Instead I kept the questions to myself all these years, afraid to know the real answer to my sanity.

Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Author's Comments: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know I didn't update in these past two weeks. I was super busy with my new job and my weekends got full. But today I had a revelation with the story and not only wrote out this chapter, but I also planned the rest of the story. This will be such a fun story to write because it is so intricate and powerful, in my opinion. Anyway, this chapter is full of cute, funny Sarah/Jareth banter and lots of surprising dark revelations! Happy Reading!

* * *

Finally I had a day to myself. Dad and Karen were at work, so I had decided to finally call upon my friends in the mirror. I sat in front of my vanity, deciding when I would gather up the courage to call them.

"Hoggle I need you," I said in a whisper. Then I reminded myself that I was home alone and said it again louder. "Hoggle I need you."

"Sarah?" my old friend finally appeared behind me. I turned around and he was sitting on my bed.

"Hoggle!" I jumped up and ran over, pulling him into a hug. "Oh how I've missed you!"

"Sarah! Are you finally free?" He said with a look of concern.

"Yes, I'm finally free. I even have my mirror back!"

"We should call Ludo and Sir Didymus," Hoggle suggested. "They would love to see you."

"We will, in a minute. I wanted to ask you something first."

"Eh?"

"Is something wrong in the underground? I was there yesterday and something was wrong… like the glitter was missing."

Hoggle's eyes grew wide. "You were in the underground?"

"It's a long story," I said. "But seriously what is up with the underground."

Hoggle became silent for a moment. "You're not the first to notice it. It started to slowly disappear a few years ago. We don't know why."

"Does Jareth know?" I pressed further.

"If 'dat rat knows anything, he ain't tellin. Despite my hatred toward him, he's usually pretty good about keeping the kingdom informed. So he may not know."

"If he knows why or not, it can't be good. He didn't like me asking about it, yesterday."

"Look Sarah, I think you need to stay away from the underground. I'm not sure what's wrong, but if Jareth is keeping it a secret…" Hoggle trailed off upon hearing a car door slam outside. I peered out the window, seeing Karen walking up the porch steps.

"Why is she home already?" I huffed. "I'm sorry Hoggle. I need you to leave before she tries to come up with another excuse to send me back to the loony hospital."

"If you should need me, just call," Hoggle said. I nodded and he disappeared.

"Sarah?" Karen called me from downstairs. I stepped out into the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Yes Karen."

"I picked up your prescription and I left it on the table. I trust that you will take it on your own."

"Yes, I will take it." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't want to take anti-psychotics, but telling her what she wanted to hear kept me out of the loony house.

I went downstairs and found the pharmacy bag on the table. Inside sat a small pill bottle full of anti-psychotics. If I took one, then I had accepted the fact that I might have lost my mind.

I opened up the bottle and threw one pill into my hand. I stared at it hard with loathing. Years I had spent locked up in that place treated like a crazy person—forced to take pills that did nothing but keep me drugged. But the goblins were still there and the underground still seemed to be reality. I threw the pill into the sink drain. I knew Karen would probably count how many pills were in the bottle so it needed to seem as if I was taking them. But I refused to believe that I was crazy.

* * *

_I ran through the labyrinth, hoping to find a way out. Unlike my last visit, everything about the maze was dark, abandoned, and rotten. It was unnatural and wrong, as if the labyrinth had died. I stumbled on a branch and fell to my knees, skinning the palms of my hands. I looked up at the castle. Dark shades of purple clouds swirled at its peak. Lightening struck the ground in the goblin city with a loud pop, and thunder roared throughout the kingdom. Pushing through the clouds, were star like twinkling fire. They fell out of the sky the way some fireworks cascade down like an umbrella. But unlike the holiday devices, these stars kept falling, hitting the ground and exploding. Then I noticed one heading straight toward me. I pushed myself up off the ground and ran, but it was as if the lower part of my limbs were trapped in quick sand. No matter how hard I pushed forward, I didn't go anywhere. The light from the falling star became brighter. My heart paced quickly and my palms grew clammy. I braced myself for impact._

I shot up out of bed, taking long deep breaths. My body was drenched in sweat. _Was it really all a dream?_ I thought to myself. I draped my legs over the side of my bed, and attempted to calm my body down. I turned my gaze toward the window, noticing the white owl on the branch just outside.

"You," I said. The owl spread its wings and took flight into the sky. "Oh no you don't. Jareth, you get back here right now! I wish it!"

Without any delay, the owl flew back to the window. I opened it, letting him in. The owl instantly transformed into Jareth's figure.

"You have some explaining to do," I said as soon as he was fully in human form. I stepped toward him, lifting my glare to his eyes, and pointed my finger into his eyes. "You've been spying on me! Are you the one giving me nightmares too?"

"Sarah, give me some credit."

"Like you haven't messed with my dreams before." I crossed my arms.

"Different time and circumstance, precious." Jareth walked past me and propped himself against my vanity.

"So then why are you spying on me?" I asked.

"What was your dream, Sarah?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Was it about the Labyrinth?"

"Quit avoiding my questions." I huffed.

"Then quit avoiding answering mine." He said, glaring down at me.

"Okay," I said. It was time for us to be rational. "It is useless for us to keep going on like this. It's apparent that something is going on in the underground and we both know it. So why don't we sit down and discuss this more maturely."

"Well, we have to discuss it quickly because I have to cut the cheese."

"I said maturely Jareth!" I shot him a look of disgust. "Why did I think the King of Goblins could be mature!"

"What in above or below are you going on about, Sarah dear? If I don't get back to the underground to cut the big cheese wheel for the goblins, they will attempt to do it themselves. Trust me, there is nothing more annoying than cleaning up their mess when they cut the cheese."

My attempts to keep a straight face as he said this was proving to be a difficult task, but somehow I managed to push through the giggles that were surfacing.

"Alright," I managed. "So I am having nightmares about the underground and the Labyrinth is losing its glitter. How are these two things connected?"

"I'm not sure if I would be the best person to tell you, Sarah," Jareth finally said after a moment's pause.

"Seriously?" I threw my hands up in the air. "Who would be better to tell me than the Goblin King himself?"

For the first time since I have known him, Jareth's eyes looked sincere. "Your mother."

My body gave a late reaction to his answer, but once it donged on me as to what he had said, my stomach twisted into knots.

"She wished me away," I whispered.

"There is more to it than just that," Jareth walked to the window.

"What more?" I asked.

"You will need to ask her yourself." He opened the window and stretched out his arm. I walked over, realizing we were no longer in my bedroom, but instead in my mother's condo.

Mom was sitting on the couch, reading over a script book. Her gaze lifted from the pages, to us.

"Sarah?" She rose to her feet. Then her eyes cut to Jareth. "You. What are you doing here."

"It's time she knew," Jareth said.

"But, it can't be." My mom lifted her hand to her mouth.

"But it is. She is having the dreams and my kingdom is falling." Jareth walked over to her.

"I am right here!" I said. "Now, tell me what is going on!"

My mom's green eyes went from Jareth's to mine. She gave a sigh and took my hand, leading me to sit next to her on the couch.

"Our family has a history that I have tried to keep hidden from you. Honestly, I didn't know about it until after I had wished you away, but I was filled in afterward by Jareth and my mother."

"Grandma?" I gasped and mom nodded.

My mother continued. "One of our very early ancestors thousands of years ago was a powerful fae, like Jareth. There are not many fae in the underground as only one is born every few centuries. Some fae families are stronger than others. Our family, the Gossamer ancestry, was extremely powerful. Powers that went beyond what any other fae could do. So strong that we could break any rule."

A shiver ran through my back and I glanced at Jareth, who was sitting on the bar. He caught my glance and his eyes shot to the ground. I had seen his power and found it hard to imagine magic stronger than his.

"But I don't understand. Neither me or you have magic." I pointed out.

"Your family's power was bounded and you were turned to mortals." Jareth hopped off the bar. "With power as strong as your family's, your lineage was set to be the next high king and queen. However, when you have power as strong as your great grandmother's anyone would try to get to you. Believe it or not, there are creatures in the underground who are cruel, deceitful, and pure evil. Fae magic has always kept them from taking over the underground and aboveground. Your, however many years, great grandmother, Aeona Gossamer, had a prophecy that someone in your lineage would have the power to take over the underground and aboveground and that power would be manipulated by the most dangerous demon of all, Darth. Now, Aeona knew that visions were based on current decisions and that the future wasn't set into stone if you changed a decision, but at the same time you could bring forth the vision by trying to go against it. You have to choose your moves carefully. Whatever she saw, was so terrible that she decided the best way to prevent it, without it backfiring, would be to ensure no one could ever do such a thing, so she bounded your families powers and made you mortal."

I let the reality sink in before I moved on to my next question. I looked at Jareth. "How do you fit into this?"

"After tuning mortal, no one had seen your family in ages. In fact, I was not but a young lad at the time and was set to marry the next Gossamer fae child as my father is the High King. However, since there was no fae child born but instead mortals, that was called off. Once the Gossamer line moved aboveground, all was lost and forgotten about your family in the thousands of years to come…"

Jareth trailed off and my mother picked up. "That labyrinth book I gave you when you were younger isn't an ordinary book. It has been passed down in our family for thousands of years. I believe it is one of the many books Aeona wrote her visions in."

My eyes grew wide. "Thousands! This book doesn't look to be but maybe fifty or so years old!"

"Magic," Jareth said.

"Okay, so go on." I told my mom.

"Anyway, when I was growing up I didn't know that the book had any real meaning. I just thought it was good read. So after you were born when I suffered from postpartum depression, I got the idea from the book to wish you away. I didn't know it would have any real meaning."

My heart couldn't help but to beat faster upon hearing those words from my mother. No matter what, I now knew that she had wished me away.

"She would have had to run like any other parent," Jareth cut in. "but I soon realized that she and you came from the Gossamer line. I couldn't turn a baby from the Gossamer line into a goblin! The rules were set that the person who wishes away the child must run the labyrinth in order to prove that they have capacity to care and love the wished away child, but since I couldn't make your mother run I instead gave you certain powers so that you could protect yourself and I would grant any wish you asked. So typically, when a baby is wished away it has to be wished by the parents or primary care giver. Not every spoiled little girl can wish her baby sibling away, but since I gave you the power to, you could. Like mother, like daughter, you both love reading that book and you both took its contents lightly."

"So that book was part of a vision Aeona saw? That book was me…" I started to put the pieces together.

"Which means you are the fae that holds the power to destroy the above and underground." My mom said.

"But I don't have any fae powers, that doesn't make sense."

"That is where the glitter comes in," Jareth said. "That glitter in the Labyrinth represents the labyrinths magic. As I told you before the labyrinth is a living thing. It also has its own magic. But someone has started stealing magic from the labyrinth… I beleive it is Darth. I fear that once you wished your brother away and ran the labyrinth, he was tipped about your ancestry and has somehow found a way to return your powers. They must be slowly coming back if you are starting to have nightmares. And that puts you into danger."

"So, my nightmares are visions?" I asked.

"That's what I believe," my mom said.

"Then the future doesn't look too good right now," I said, thinking back to the dream. If this was all true, then the labyrinth would be destroyed and everything in it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Author's Notes: Two chapters in one weekend! Surprise! I felt bad I didn't update last weekend, and I have been very inspired this week. So I have come back with more! After this point we should start getting to some juicy/hot plot stuff. Be prepared as I may have to up the rating slightly as there are hints toward more adult content in the next chapter. I'll need to re-read the guidelines to know for sure if what I write crosses it or not, but until then HAPPY READING!

* * *

"They're back!" Toby busted into my room. "Sarah! They're back!"

I groaned and closed the book I was reading. I knew all too well what he was talking about. After my confrontation with Jareth, he had allowed a few of the goblins to return to the house. Namely Squiggle, Lanky, and Fig. But there was also a new one, Dee. As it turns out, the reason they had been with me the entire time was because Jareth needed spies to see if my power was growing. What I still didn't understand, and neither had Jareth, was that it had been years since I ran the Labyrinth and years since the glitter in the labyrinth started to disappear, so why was I just now starting to gain my powers?

"Shhhh," I said. "Don't let your mom hear or she'll send us both to the loony house."

"Sorry," he said and hopped up on the bed with me. "Are they staying?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I said, looking at ten bags of chips they went through piled on my floor. Dee started jumping through the chip bags like a pile of leaves.

"Dee stop doing that!" I scolded.

"That one isn't Dee, it's Squiggle." Toby said.

"No, that one is squiggle," I said pointing at the one going through my makeup.

"Did _he_ come too?" Toby asked about Jareth.

"Yes, he came too." Despite my most recent enlightenment, Jareth still annoyed me. If he had not made me run the labyrinth, Darth would have never have known about me and I wouldn't be in this mess. In fact, I'm starting to see a common connection in all of my troubles—the Goblin King.

"I wish he would have come to visit me," Toby huffed and crossed his arms. I couldn't help but smirk at my brother's cuteness when he was angry.

"I'll ask him to come visit you tonight, okay?" I asked.

My brother's eyes lit up and his grin widened, "Thank you, Sarah!"

"Toby!" Karen's voice said from outside my door. She opened it and popped her head in. "Toby, let's not bother Sarah. Come on I'll make you lunch."

"He isn't bothering me," I said.

"Sarah, did you take your medication?" Karen asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine okay. You don't need to worry." As I said this, Squiggle and Lanky were rustling in my closet.

I did my best to ignore them, but Toby pointed at the closet and said, "Shoes are not for eating!"

Karen frowned and grabbed Toby's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Squiggle dropped my shoe from his mouth and they all ran toward me.

"You will call Goblin King tonight?" Dee asked.

"Yes I'm calling the Goblin King tonight. Toby wants to see him and I still have questions about my powers."

"You have strong powers. Lady, stronger than Goblin King," Dee said, jumping in my lap. I petted her scraggly fur and she nuzzled into my chest like a dog.

"He never had any power over me," I said.

"Lady Sarah, crazy," Fig said.

"That's not nice," I huffed. "He doesn't have power over me."

The goblins looked at each other oddly.

"Why do I bother talking to you guys anyway?"

* * *

"Now, Mrs. Ingle, Toby should be in bed the entire time and you should have no issues with him. However, you know the restaurant we will be at, so you are welcome to call if you have any problems." Karen told the middle aged woman.

"Oh heavens, Karen. Stop worrying and go enjoy your dinner."

Karen glanced at me and sighed before leaving with my dad, who didn't say a word.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Mrs. Ingle asked me. "I heard about your um…"

"Break?" I raised my brows. "Glad to know they had no problems telling the neighborhood."

"Oh no," Mrs. Ingle held up her hand. "It wasn't you parent's who told me. My daughter was one of your friends in middle school. She heard it through one of the teachers."

"Oh…" I said. I only felt a small tinge of guilt for blaming Karen and my Dad. They still had plenty of other mistakes that I had not forgotten about.

"Well, I'm going to be off to bed." I went upstairs and sneaked into Toby's room. As much as I didn't want to see the Goblin King again, I had promised Toby that I would let him visit.

"Are you going to call?" Toby said in a whisper and sat up in bed.

I nodded. "I wish the Goblin King was here—right now."

The house grew silent as all the electronics and clocks stopped. Tapping came from the window and I jumped up, letting the owl in.

"Goblin King!" Toby jumped up from the bed and ran to Jareth.

"Little Jareth," Jareth said, picking the small boy up and hugging him. "Seems like you've grown a whole foot!"

I raised my brow, "Little Jareth?"

"He has my eyes," Jareth said with a toothy smile.

"I knew I made a mistake," I said.

"Why did you call upon me?" Jareth put Toby down.

"Toby wanted to see you," I crossed my arms.

"Six years ago, you did everything you could to keep him from me and now you're willing to call me to him. My, my Sarah, you have changed." Jareth tsked.

"Don't get used to it," I said.

"Can we go to the castle?" Toby asked. "I haven't been in such a long time!"

Jareth's eyes went from Toby to me, "Not tonight, I'm afraid. The goblins have made a mess of it." He was lying. Things must be getting worse in the underground if he was denying Toby.

"What has happened?" I asked.

"We will discuss it later." Jareth said nodding towards Toby. "There are extra ears listening."

I nodded.

"Toby," Jareth said, kneeling to eye level with my brother. He held his hand up and a crystal appeared. "In this crystal is a place of all your wonders. Would you like to go?"

"Uh huh!" Toby said excitedly.

"Wait!" I said, stepping forth. "Toby don't take it."

"Really Sarah," Jareth said. "It won't do any harm."

I hesitantly stepped back, allowing Toby to grab it. It was odd putting even the smallest amount of trust in Jareth around Toby. Toby took the orb and peered inside. He stared at it, like in a trance. His body started to waiver back and forth. Jareth held his arms out and Toby fell into them, asleep.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled, taking Toby from him.

"I put him to sleep. He will have very pleasant dreams, I promise you."

I put Toby in his bed and covered him up. Still unsure to trust if I had made the right decision by allowing him to be tricked like that.

"What has happened in the underground?" I asked. "I know you were lying when Toby asked to go."

"A war," Jareth said, walking past me.

"What war?"

"The war between the demons and the fae. The war that has been going on since the beginning of time. That war."

"You're still not making any sense, Jareth."

"For thousands of years, the good has been on top. We have been able to keep the demons at bay. We have been in a stalemate, but something has happened and they are starting to make their rise against us. Sarah, I believe this has to do with your powers being unbounded by Darth. Whatever they are planning, it's big and we won't be able to stop it once it has been set forth."

"So why not just bind my powers again?"

"I wish it were that simple. But the Gossamer line is so strong that it would take the magic of half the faes living to do so."

"How did Aeona do it?" I asked.

Jareth stepped forth and his eyes connected with min. "She used all of her power to bind her family's line, her unborn daughter. She had to use so much magic, that it killed her. Her daughter survived and was sent to the aboveground to live as a mortal."

My stomach sank and a knot caught my throat. "I would basically have to kill myself."

"I don't intend to let that happen." Jareth's eyes stayed on mine.

I tore my stare from his. "So what about Darth… how has he been stealing the Labyrinth's magic to unbound me?"

"That is still a mystery to the kingdom, but we do intend to find out. In the meantime, the High King would like to see you."

"See me?"

Jareth nodded. Looking around me, I realized we were no longer in Toby's room, but instead in kingdom underground. A kingdom so large that it made Jareth's domain look like an orange compared to a pumpkin.

"Is this your father's kingdom?"

"Lilthea is the kingdom of the underground. The kingdom that rules all."

"I have to meet him now?" I asked, looking down at the pixie pants and blouse I wore.

"Why? Do you think you should be in something more fitting like this?" Jareth waived his hand about and a burst of glitter showered over me. I re-looked down and I was in the ballgown from my dream after I bit into the peach.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind…" I frowned.

"No? Well, we will make do with what you had." With a wave us his hand, I was back in my every day clothes. "Now, let's go."

I followed him through the castle and to the throne room. The black ceiling above glittered, giving the impression of a night sky. I looked on in awe. It was so beautiful that I found myself wondering how the prince of the Lilthea was the king of goblins.

On the other side of the throne room were two chairs. A large one in the middle and a smaller one next to it. The High King, who resembled Jareth in his eyes and wiry dark hair, sat in the big chair with his head held high and a tight face.

"Father," Jareth sauntered in so nonchalantly that I went from nervous to baffled in just seconds.

"Jareth," the High King said, never losing face. "You have brought the girl I see."

"Of course," Jareth said, extending his hand out toward mine. I reluctantly took it and stepped out to where the king could see me. "Let me introduce to you Sarah Williams fae of the Gossamer line."

I wasn't sure what I should do in the presence of the High King, so I curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Look," Jareth said with a smile. "You already have her bowing to you. She never once did that for me."

"Ha! Not even the goblins bow to you, Jareth." The King roared.

"Have you been eating well," the Queen asked Jareth. I had not realized before she was sitting next to the king. She was beautiful. Her blond hair complimented her pale skin and lightly blushed cheeks. Her stance was strong which contrasted with her delicate countenance.

"Mother, you know I have," Jareth said, smiling.

The King cleared his throat. "No more time for reunions. It's time to discuss business. Miss Sarah, is it true that you have been having nightmares, foretelling the fall of the underground?"

I cut my eyes toward Jareth, who nodded for me to go ahead.

"It is true, Your Majesty," I said.

"So your powers have started to take effect then?" Then king stroked his beard. "This isn't something we can undo. But we should learn how Darth managed to unbound them just in case there is a way. We need to do everything in our power to stop this prophecy. I would like you to write down any visions you have, in hopes that we can find a way to change it."

I nodded, but then my thoughts grasped on to something he said. "So if it can't be undone… does that mean I will turn into a fae? Not only magic, but I will live forever?"

"Well, not really forever but it certainly will feel that way," Jareth's mother said.

I don't know why I hadn't realized that before. Suddenly, I started to feel sick. Everything was changing. I was better off believing I was crazy!

"It's really not that bad, Sarah." Jareth shrugged. "The goblins make it quite amusing, I assure you."

"It won't happen immediately," the King said. "It should take time for your powers to come into full fledging. Once your power has fully been recovered, then your aging will slow."

"How long should that take?" I asked.

"According to the team we have studying into the matter," the queen said. "The process should take several years. The powers your family had were so strong, that they have to come in slowly in order to not kill you; although, I'm still surprised that you are just now starting to experience them. You must be a late bloomer. No worries, there are many fae who don't grow into their powers until their older. In the meantime, we can start training you and focus on the wedding."

I was about to ask about the training when I caught on to the last half of her sentence. "Wedding? Who is getting married?"

"Well Jareth of course!" The Queen smiled. "I've been waiting for my son's wedding day for thousands of years and it is finally going to happen!"

"You didn't tell me you were getting married," I gave Jareth a sharp look.

"Well," the King said. "You should know. He is marrying you."

"Me!" I screeched. "Wait a minute. I've never once agreed to marry anyone."

"No, but Aeona had promised the next fae child to be married to Jareth. Her daughter was born human because of the bounded powers, but you…you have regained those powers. So the marriage falls to you."

"Father," Jareth said. "I have no intentions on marrying this woman. I gave her plenty of chances in the past to accept my courtship and she cruelly tossed it away. I'm tired of living up to her expectations."

"Seems you have the pride of the Gossamer line too," the King smiled. "Very well, we will discuss the marriage later. You will just have a much longer engagement."

"But—" I tried to protest against the engagement, but was cut off."

"For now," the King went on. "We will retrieve all of Aeona's prophecy books and see what else we can learn about our situation."

After we were dismissed, Jareth led me out of the castle. I walked behind him, burning my eyes into his skull.

"Sarah—mine. Are you angry?" Jareth whirled around, catching me off guard.

"You knew, didn't you!"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Our engagement! You knew and didn't say anything so I would have to go along with what the High King and Queen said."

"Now, believe it or not, I am just as angry about it as you are," Jareth said calmly.

"Oh really? You look really tore up about it back there!"

"Honestly, Sarah, you don't trust me at all. You think I would go crawling back on my hands and knees to an ordinary girl like you after the way you treated my gifts!"

"Gifts! Those were hardly gifts! And besides, 'this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby.'" I mimicked his voice. "I'm not ordinary. You knew it back then, and you know it now since I am a powerful fae!"

"Powerful?" Jareth hovered over me. "You have no power over me."

He stole my line! That jerk actually stole _my_ line!

"Take me home, right now!" I ordered.

"You're some powerful fae now, said so yourself. You should be able to get home on your own, precious."

"Alright!" I scowled. "I will."

I closed my eyes and started saying to myself. "I want to go home." I blinked one eye open, but Jareth was still looking at me with a smirk on his face._ I ought to smack that smirk right off_. I closed my eyes, and tried again. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

"Really Sarah, is that all you've got?"

I groaned. "I still need to work on it, okay! Besides, it isn't like I've done anything magical other than dreams that keep me up all night. Just take me home, and I'll admit that for once, I need you."

"You, need me?" Jareth's eyes lit up. "I never thought I would hear those words."

"Don't get used to it." I grumbled.

* * *

Jareth brought me back to Toby's room and left before I could say anything to him. I admit I was a bit rash toward him and wanted to apologize, but once he left so quickly the barrier around my pride grew stronger. "Damn him for getting so angry! Why can't he see it from my point of view?" I whispered.

I watched Toby as he slept. A smile crept on his face. Jareth must have really given him a sweet dream. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. I found Lancelot lying next to him. I picked up the bear and examined him. In the six years that I had left him with Toby, one arm was ripped and his eye was falling out. I was thankful he wasn't thrown out, but disheartened to see him this way.

An idea occurred to me and I closed my eyes, concentrating on the bear and his plush wounds. My mind focused on him and I searched for the magic within me. My body grew hot and my hands tingled as if they had been asleep for a long time. A rush of energy surged through me and my eyes flickered. After a few seconds, the feeling went away and I opened my eyes. Glitter covered the bear, but when I shook it off he looked as good as new. I pulled the toy into my chest. I have missed him so much.

The door creaked open and one of the goblins, Dee, ran inside.

"Lady Sarah use magic! Lady Sarah strong!" she said.

The light from the hall way hit my face and my right temple started to hurt. Looks like getting use to this magic will give me a headache, literally.

I tucked Lancelot in next to Toby. Despite, Lancelot's appearance a few moments ago, Toby actually had taken good care of him, considering he kept him this long. I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Come on Dee," I said to the Goblin. "Let's let him sleep."

"King nice. King give Master Toby good dream." Dee said.

"Maybe he isn't all that bad." I said, releasing a sigh. "But that's still not enough for me to marry him."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Author's Comments: As you may or may not have noticed, I bumped up the rating for this story. It doesn't go into a details, but there is heated suggestions and also a bit of violence. HAPPY READING!

* * *

The clouds continued to rage above the castle beyond the Goblin City. The labyrinth's stone ground was cold against my bare feet. I barely flinched when I stepped on the sticks and rocks. All I knew was I needed to keep running and get to the castle before it was too late. _Too late for what?_ My mind reasoned with me, but my body continued to run as if I knew. I stopped upon seeing a lump lying in the road ahead and my stomach sank. I stepped toward it, my hands clamming and my heart racing. The labyrinth was dark, but the giant figure grew more familiar the closer I got. I stepped in something wet and I paused. Even though I couldn't see the liquid's color, the stench of blood filled my nostrils. _No!_ I tried to scream, but nothing would come out of my mouth except air. As the stars began falling from the sky, the light revealed Ludo's dismembered corpse.

"No!" I screamed and jerked up out of the bed. Sweat drenched my bed and large beads covered my body

"Lady Sarah have another nightmare?" Dee asked climbing up the bed. Squiggle, Fig, and Lanky slept soundlessly at my feet.

"Dee, I'm sorry I woke you," I said. "Why were you in the floor?"

"No need for apologies, Lady. I never sleep." Dee said, curing her body into my chest. She was different than the other goblins, more affectionate. She was like a scraggly Chihuahua—hyper and jumpy, but sweet and cuddly. I would never say it to the others, but she had grown to be my favorite over the weeks.

I waved my hand and summoned for a dim light, a trick I learned with my magic. An orb flew over ahead, giving me just enough to see, but not enough to wake the rest of the goblins.

I reached for my journal from under my mattress and began to write down the encounters of my nightmare. The High King, wanted me to write everything in hopes that we could find a way to prevent the events from happening, but thus far the pages over the weeks were filled with death and destruction that I saw no hopes of preventing.

With every dream I had, I felt less alive and more un dead. It was as if the death of the others and my own that I see in the future linger in the pit of my soul when I wake up.

There had to be a way to prevent it. There had to be!

* * *

"So Sarah, Karen tells me you haven't been sleeping much," Dr. Jennings said. His notepad rested on the armrest of his chair. For once it seemed like he was truly listening to me and not just copying whatever I say down.

"You talked to Karen?" I asked with a smirk. "Of course she would talk to you. She still thinks I'm a loon and should be locked up."

"Is that how you feel?" Dr. Jennings asked. "That she thinks you should not be out?"

I hated when he did that. Instead of conversing he turns everything into a question about my feelings.

"Of course that is how I feel. She makes it very hard not to feel that way."

"So let's go back to why you haven't been sleeping." Dr. Jennings went back. "Tell me about that."

I contemplated about this. I couldn't very well tell him that the dreams I had been having were depictions of the future. But at the same time it would be nice to talk about the dreams in a way that made them seem like only nightmares. Talking to Jareth and the High King only made it frightening to recall them because I knew they were events to come. Maybe if I tried to pretend they were just pieces of my imagination and discussed them with Dr. Jennings some things would be clearer.

"I've been having nightmares," I started. I went on to tell him about all of them and left out no detail except the bit about them being the future. When I was finished, Dr. Jennings had nothing else to say or ask about them.

"Have you been taking your meds?" Dr. Jennings finally asked.

"Do you think my nightmares are the result of my mental health?" I questioned.

"No not at all," Dr. Jennings said with a tight grin. Liar. I should have just kept my mouth shut. "But I can give you another prescription that should help limit your brain activity while you sleep and reduce your nightmares."

He scribbled on a piece of paper, tore it off, and handed it to me.

"Take this once every day and it should help."

I doubted his medicine would prevent me from seeing the future, but I nodded anyway took the prescription from him.

When I got home from my appointment, Toby was already home from school.

"Sarah!" he ran up to me, with an over sized poster board that was as big as his body. "I made this for you in art class!"

On the board was a drawing of a stick figure in a peach dress and another stick figure that resembled a certain goblin king, as much as a stick figure with wiry blond hair could anyway. Around them were lots of little scraggly puffs that, my guess, were goblins.

"That's wonderful!" I said. "Thank you." I took the poster from him and laughed.

Karen's eyes cut my way.

"I'll go put this up in my room." I headed upstairs and Toby followed after me.

"I think I made mommy mad at me," Toby said when we got into my room.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"She doesn't like it when I mention the goblins. She gets really angry."

I got down on one knee, eye level with him. "Tobs, me and you are the only ones who can see the goblins. So maybe they should just be a secret between you and me."

Toby nodded and laughed when fig jumped out from underneath the bed and started running around the room.

"Fig," I said. "I need you to do something for me."

"Fig do anything for Lady Sarah."

I retrieved my dream journal and handed it to him, "Take this to Jareth. There are more dreams for him to look over."

Fig nodded and left with the book.

"The goblins say you and the Goblin King are to be married," Toby said. "Like mom and dad. Does that mean you will leave and live in the castle?"

"They shouldn't go around telling you things, they know nothing about," I said.

"I like the Goblin King." A wide grin spread across Toby's face. "He is fun!"

"I'm sure he is," I said crossing my arms. "But I don't plan on marrying him any time soon. I have no plans on marrying him. Fearing and obeying is not loving."

"What?" Toby asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Never mind. I'll tell you when you are old enough for college."

Neither Jareth nor I had brought up the idea that we were supposed to be married since his father brought it up a few weeks ago, and I was okay with that. I had enough to worry about without having to fight my way out of an engagement.

* * *

"Toby!" I screamed and woke up in my sweat filled bed. Tonight's dream had been worse than them all. I was wandering around our empty house, calling out to everyone inside. No one would answer. A sick familiar feeling crept up my spine. A deep sinister laugh resonated from upstairs. I went up and found Toby's door cracked. The chuckles came from his room. I tiptoed forward and peaked inside. A tall dark figure hovered over my brother's sleeping body. The figure turned around and spotted me. He laughed harder and his bony hand went through Toby's chest like a ghost. My brother started gasping. I burst into the room, but the figure tosses me aside with a wave of his hand, throwing me into the dresser and that was when I woke up.

I summoned a light and reach for the book, my hands trembling uncontrollably. Then I remembered Jareth had my book. My mind only thought it for a second, but it was all it needed for my magic to grant it. I was in the underground. More specifically, I was in Jareth's room and sitting in his bed, but because my body was still feverishly shaking from the terror caused by my nightmare, I did not care nor object to how my powers acted.

Jareth's light snores next to me stopped and his eyes blinked open.

"Sarah?" he said, still half asleep. Then he jerked up out of bed and sat up. "Sarah! What are you doing here?"

"I—" I started, but couldn't get the words out from my sobs.

"Sarah—dear, you're shaking and drenched in sweat. Have you had another dream?"

"Toby!" I finally managed to get out in sobs.

"Shhhh it was just a dream." Jareth pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled my head into his chest.

"But it wasn't Jareth! It's the future!"

Jareth said nothing but continued to stroke my hair. As dead as I had felt, a flicker of spirit ignited as I felt the rise and fall of Jareth's chest and the smelled his magical aroma.

"Can…" I began to ask a dangerous question but in a moment of hesitation stopped myself.

"What is it my darling?" Jareth asked. He calmed my shivering body by rubbing my arms with his warm hands.

"Can, I stay with you tonight?" I didn't dare to look at his face, but by the extreme pounding of his heart, I knew I had caught him off guard.

Jareth grew quiet.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me to." I started to pull away.

He grasped on tighter. "No, I'm sorry I was just startled. You are very welcome to stay."

He cuddled me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest. He snapped his fingers, turning off the lights. "Just sleep, Sarah dear."

He rested his chin on my head. I wanted to close my eyes and fall into slumber, but for the first time since I had started to have the nightmares, I felt alive and my despite my lack of sleep could not rest.

I pulled my head away slightly, allowing his warm lips to be pressed against my forehead. Jareth shifted in the bed and his nose was nuzzled against mine. My heart sounded like drums, pounding faster with every inching move. Just a turn of my head and I would be vulnerable to his lips, as if I wasn't already. My breathing stilled and I made a dangerous choice by moving in closer. His lips brushed lightly against mine, as if he was afraid I would reject it. Instead, I kissed back. My hands went from his chest to curling in his hair. He caressed my body and pulled me into his. He pulled away from my mouth and tenderly kissed my neck and chest. I gasped, taking in all the new pleasuring sensations that were awakening in my body. I should have stopped him from going any further. I should have pushed him away. But I didn't, because for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt something other than fear.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

The rise and fall of Jareth's chest woke me. My mornings had started like this for the past several weeks. After an unsettling dream, I would find myself in the goblin kings bed. It was the small thread that kept me sane from my nightmares. But once morning came, I would be overwhelmed with guilt. This was the man that kidnapped my brother, poisoned me, tried to kill me with the cleaners, and sent me to the bog of eternal stench. He was unreasonable, stubborn, and cruel. On top of that, I had too much to worry about with the impending doom lingering over the underground and the above. I had no time to worry about what my feelings for him were.

Fighting the urge to stay wrapped in his arms, I slid out of bed hoping not to wake the naked goblin king. I reached for my pajama pants from off the floor and started to put them on.

"Precious," Jareth stirred, "you know your parents won't be up for a few more hours. They won't even notice you were gone."

"But I will notice Jareth. I shouldn't have came tonight." I threw my shirt on.

"You said that last time." Jareth got on his knees in the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back into his bare chest.

"Well, there won't be a next time." I removed his arms from my waist.

"Why do you do this to me Sarah? You've done nothing wrong by staying in my bed chambers. It's an act of nature and love."

Why did he have to go there. The "L" word. "Jareth I have to go. It's going to be morning in the above ground soon and I need to be able to practice on my magic to find out how I can stop all of this from happening.

Jareth wrapped the sheets around his torso and his eyes changed to concern. "Sarah, about that. I think you should slow down on your magic. You are already doing way more than many other fae. You shouldn't even already be teleporting between the above and below, not that I'm complaining, but I think your magic is coming in too strongly."

"I would if I could, but sometimes I just want something and it happens." I admitted. "Just the other day, Karen was getting on my case and I willed her coffee off the table and onto her lap. I think it would be better for me to figure them out so I can detain them, otherwise Karen may have me locked up for good."

"Sarah, you have powers now, there is no way she could keep you locked up. You should just move down here. You don't belong up there anyway."

"I can't leave Toby," I said.

"Little Jareth can move down here too." Jareth smiled. "The goblins love him!"

"Jareth, have you seen your labyrinth lately? Something isn't right with the underground. Even your father's kingdom is starting to lose its magic. I don't think I want Toby moving down here until we can stop this from happening."

"Fair enough," Jareth said, pulling his pants on. "Well, at least let me send you home. I don't like how strong your powers are coming in and I still think they should be limited."

"Jareth, your being ridiculous," I said, turning away from him. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Sarah," he gasped. "What are these scratches on your arm?"

I faced him and looked at the healing wounds. "Oh Dee got into a can of coke yesterday and I needed to clean her up. Goblins don't like baths I suppose."

"Dee?"

"Yeah, one of the goblins you sent."

"Seriously Sarah, you have taken over my kingdom and now goblins are willing themselves to you without my permission."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Your father was right, even the goblins don't bow before you!"

"Well, they obviously do to you." Jareth crossed his arms. "Once you are Goblin Queen, there will be no stopping you."

My stomach dropped. We were back on the Goblin Queen mess. For the first time since I had started sleeping with Jareth, I realized how unfair I was being toward him. He wanted something that I just couldn't give him at the moment.

"Jareth," I breathed. "I think I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done this to you."

The Goblin King's eyes met mine, at first confused, but hardened angrily once he grasped what I was saying.

"Your too cruel Sarah," He stepped closer, hovering over me. "You expect me to believe that you have been coming to me every night without any feelings toward me whatsoever."

"I'm sorry," the words came out dry and squeaky. "I just needed to feel something, anything but the death those dreams bring."

"You can tell yourself that, precious, but I know something is there." His voice was deep and harsh sounding.

"I don't even like it," I said, meeting his cold eyes.

"Oh really?" He stepped forward and I stepped backward, only to find myself pinned between him and a wall. "Do you really not like it?"

"No," I said, ignoring the heat of his breath.

He shoved his mouth hard into mine and proceeded to kiss me angrily. I managed to get my hands to chest and shoved him away. My arms reacted swiftly, smacking him across the cheek. My palm burned from the slap. My mind was cheering me on, but every cell in my body tingled and screamed for him.

His eyes warmed, "Sarah, I'm sorry."

"Don't say anything." I walked back up to him and shoved him on the bed, allowing myself another slip of passion with the man I claimed to have no feelings for.

* * *

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

Images of Jareth and I flashed through my mind. Dancing, laughing, kissing, moments of love and passion. We're so happy and wrapped up in each other.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beatin' so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

We're standing at an alter. Vows were said and Jareth nuzzled his nose into my hair after we share our first kiss into matrimony. A crown was placed on my head while creatures and friends of the underground cheered me on.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

A dark shadow appeared and his sinister laugh echoed throughout my nightmares.

_Falling._

_Falling down._

_Falling in love._

A battle emerges. Goblins and magical beings alike fight dark demon creatures. Blood was shed as the demons prevailed against the keepers of the underground.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars._

_I'll leave my love_

_Between the stars._

I run through the labyrinth. The stone floor cold beneath my bare feet. I knew this scene too well. Ludo's corpse was just up ahead. I stumbled. Looking up, I see the stars falling from the sky and into the underground, destroying not only the Labyrinth but everything in sight. Still there was an urgency to get to the castle that I did not understand, but my gut told me I was chasing after something in particular.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

Time came to a stop and I saw nothing but a broken world before me, just like the one when I was up against Jareth years ago. My body weak and unmoving, laid crumpled on the damp ground. I looked up, seeing Jareth face to face with the dark shadow figure. A bright light radiated around him and he pushed it out into the darkness; however, the abyss took over the light and swarmed around him. His shrieks echoed throughout all time and space. I screamed with him, crying out his name. He fell to his knees, shilling. I tried to crawl towards him, but the forces that surrounded him were too much for me to get past. Jareth's head snapped back and his yells came to a sickening halt. The dark figure laughed as Jareth's body slumped to the floor. I wanted to shout, I wanted to cry out, but my body grew weaker than ever and all I could do was feel the tears pour from my eyes as my conscious drifted away into death, hearing nothing but the sounds of a screaming baby.

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Makes no sense at all._

_Makes no sense to fall._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

* * *

Jareth's POV

A couple of hours later I was disappointed to wake up to an empty bed. I couldn't say I was surprised, as Sarah had always left as I slept. This time, though, was different. This time there was a letter on the night table. I picked it up and read it, disheartened by the words on the paper:

_Jareth,_

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lead you on like that and I shouldn't have slept with you again. It was a terrible mistake. Please think of it as a goodbye gift. My body seems to betray my heart, but I'm sorry to tell you that I do not love you and I never could. Please don't come see me, it will only be harder for you. Any problems that involve the demons or my powers, I will report directly to the High King. This is the best I can do for both of us._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

I pressed my back against the stone of the labyrinth wall as Sir Didymous continued to update me on how the bog was drying up.

"I believe it has something to do with the labyrinths magic disappearing." Sir Didymous further explained.

"I have noticed that a few of the inanimate objects that would talk no longer do," I said.

"It was weird walking out of that oubliette without those false alarms going off." Hoggle chimed in.

"Jareth's kingdom is falling apart and he doesn't even act the least bit concerned." Hoggle huffed and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"For the past couple of weeks Jareth hasn't talked to anyone! All he does is sit in his castle sulking. I don't know what his problem is, but he needs to get over it!"

A guilty feeling settled in my stomach. I knew exactly what was wrong with him. I broke his heart, tore it to pieces, stomped on it, and left it in the dirt to rot. I knew I had made a bad decision by sleeping with him and I continued to torture him by going back, regardless of the fact that I didn't even know my true feelings. Even if I had managed to sort them out, even if I had managed to fall in love… it wouldn't have mattered. Because my nightmares, my premonitions, proved that his love for me would be his death and there was no way I would let that happen.

"Sarah," Sir Didymous asked. "The goblins say you had been visiting with the Goblin King up until a few weeks ago. Do you know something about his strange behavior?"

The fact that I lead him on, slept with him, and then crushed his heart? "No, I don't anything."

"So you're not visiting him anymore? What did 'dat rat do?" Hoggle asked.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything. I've just not had the need to go see him, that's all. I've been sending all of my dreams to High King."

Hoggle's face tensed up. His eyes narrowing on mine as if he knew I was lying. As if I was as transparent as air.

"Whatever you say," Hoggle said. Even though I was relieved they dropped the subject, I couldn't help but feel dirty inside. I was lying to my friends, Jareth, and in the end, myself.

My stomach growled and an instant tingle surged through my body. A light amount of glitter swirled and a pizze dropped from the sky.

"What is that?" Hoggle said.

"Pizza," I said, wide eyed. The tomato sauce and melted cheese smelled delicious. I tore off a piece and shoved it in my mouth.

"What is a pizza?" Sir Didymous asked jumping up on Ludo's shoulders to get a closer look.

"Here try some," I said offering them a bite. Sir Didymous grabbed a slice and tossed one down to hoggle.

Ludo picked up the remaining half and tossed it into the back of his throat. A loud bellowing noise came from him that I could only imagine was a moan.

"Pizza good. Pizza friend."

"If you were hungry Sarah, all you had to do was say so. I make a splendid porridge." Hoggle said after shoving the pizza into this mouth.

"Thanks Hoggle, but I didn't do it on purpose. Anytime I want something, my magic takes over and it happens. I don't even have control of it anymore. But when I do something big, like moving from the above ground to the below ground, it takes the edge off. Like I'm a cup overflowing with magic. The more I use it, the less it spills over."

"Have you talked to the High King about that?" Sir Didymous asked.

"I have, and he seems concerned about it. But for now there isn't anything we can do."

Thunder clapped overhead and storm clouds rolled in.

"Looks like the party is over," Sir Didymous said and mounted Ambrosius. "It's a long way back to the bog and Ambrosius hates storms."

"Wait," I said. I looked up the sky and channeled the energy into my body. I stuck my hands into the air and moved them as if I was moving the clouds away. My hands tingled as if I had been sitting on them and they were returning from numbness. The clouds slowly dissipated and disappeared.

"Sarah," Hoggle said. "I don't think you're supposed to do that with your powers. Didn't Jareth tell you to take it slowly. You've only had them for a couple of months. It takes Fae years to do what you managed to do."

"I know, but I thought doing something big like that would help starve off my powers before I returned home. I can't be popping in Italian food in front of my parents. Who knows what they would do to me if they knew I had powers! Karen would burn me at the stake."

"Lady!" A small voice came from around the corner. "Lady!"

I recognized it as Dee's voice.

"Dee what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Dee came to tell Sarah that humans be home soon. Lady should return to the above ground."

"Sarah?" Sir Didymous asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh," I said, realizing they haven't met Dee. "Guys Dee is one of the Goblins who lives with me. I would love to stay and let you properly meet, but I need to go home."

With that, a rush of energy firworked throughout my body and limbs, and instantly I was back in my bedroom.

"Sarah!" Karen yelled. "Open this door right now!"

I huffed and slung the door open.

"You had me worried! I was about to get a hammer and break it down. Why haven't you been answering me?"

"I was taking a nap," I said bitterly. "Why, were you afraid I snuck out?"

"No," Karen lowered her voice. "I was afraid something had happened to you."

Was that concern in her words?

"You haven't been taking your pills," Karen crossed her arms. I guess her concern was just my wishful thinking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I take them every day!"

"Oh really?" Karen raised her brow. "Well then why is it that I found this pill caught on the sink's drain?"

A slip up. I had made a mistake by not ensuring this morning's pill went all the way down.

"Karen, I can explain."

"Explain?" Karen growled. "You are on medication for a reason! I had hoped we could trust you to take care of yourself! I wanted to believe that you could! I didn't want you going back to that place."

"Oh yes, like you were begging me to come home every day for the past six years! Just admit it, you liked me out of the way!" I screamed.

"That's not true," Karen said. "But there are reasons you were on those pills! Please Sarah, let's just sit down and talk about this."

My anger was fueling my magic. The energy in my body felt like a boiling pot with a lid over it.

Suddenly, Dee popped up next to Karen.

"Lady bad!" Dee said. "Dee bite Lady!"

"No Dee!" I said.

"Who is Dee?" Karen asked. Before I could react, Dee jumped out toward Karen and started biting her arm. Karen started screaming in pain.

"Dee stop!" I yelled. I ran toward Karen and grabbed the goblin from her arm and tossed it the ground.

"My arm!" Karen gaped looking down. Blood oozed from the open wounds. "Sarah, I think we should sit down and talk. I can help you."

"Help!" I screamed. "I wasn't even near you and you still think that I have something to do with this!"

"Sarah, let me—"

"No!" I screeched. Now, the power inside of me was raging. The pot was over flowing, and not even the lid could prevent the magic from over taking. "All this time, you think these petty problems have been my fault!"

As I said this, the glass on the table blew up. Karen jumped.

"All these years, when I was locked up, never once did you come to visit me!"

My body felt like a charging lightning bolt, finding its next conduit to strike. The cabinet doors opened and the dishes fell out onto the floor, crashing around us.

"Sarah," Karen gasped.

"You even sent my brother to counseling!" The light above us popped. "But, now, I'll show you what I'm really cape able of!"

As I said this, every fiber in my body shook from the energy. Power surged from my head all the way down to my feet. The ground shook massively and like an earthquake everything in the house began to fall off the walls and break apart. Car alarms went off outside, proving the true magnitude of my power.

Karen screamed. "Sarah, stop!" But no matter how much I heard her yell, I couldn't hear her for my body was drunk with power.

My gaze caught my reflection in our stainless steel fridge. My hair was wiry and my eyes turned gray, but there was a look in my eyes that was so cold that it stopped me dead in my tracks. Instantly, the magic fizzled and everything came to a stop. What had I done? I turned back to Karen whose back was against the counter, but her eyes on me. Whatever she was thinking about me at that instant, was true. I was must have looked like a monster to her. I was dangerous not only to her, but everyone in the aboveground.

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper. "I'm so sorry!" I said again shakily. I needed to get out of here. Away from the above ground, away from anyone I could do harm to.

"Tell Toby I love him." I said, conjuring enough magic to leave the aboveground.

"Sarah, wait," Karen called out. But it was too late. Her voice was like a whisper by the time I disappeared from the above ground and I found myself in an even more dangerous place—Jareth's castle.

* * *

Jareth's POV

* * *

Sarah's back pressed into my chest, my arms wrapped around her delicate human body. She had came to me yesterday evening, upset. But when I asked her what had happened, she turned into a grieving mess. After a few hours, she finally came to me ready to talk.

Her power was growing strong, too fast. After consoling her for a few hours, she finally passed out asleep in my arms. It was bitter sweet. Having Sarah in my arms was the most natural, amazing thing. But not under these conditions. She came to me because she needed a place to go. She came to me because she needed console. Not because she loved me.

When I first saw her come in and upset, I wanted to turn her away. How dare she fool around with my feelings and come crawling back whenever she had a bad dream. But when I saw her crumble to the floor in tears, my pride disappeared and I slaved to bring her comfort.

I brushed the hair from her face. My dear Sarah, I couldn't help but feel it was my fault that she was going through this. If only I had not given her the power to make wishes. Then perhaps Darth would have never learned of her existence and Sarah would be living a normal human life. _But what's done is done, I suppose_. I carefully removed my arms from Sarah and climbed out of bed.

I went down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her. When I returned up stairs, I heard her whispering.

"Sarah?" I asked, cracking the door open. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh," Sarah said, sitting up. "Just Dee, she was giving me an update back at the house."

I looked over and didn't see any goblin. "Where is this goblin that snuck away to live with you. What goblin dares to defy me, their king?"

Sarah looked over, "She must have been afraid of you and scurried off."

"She better be afraid. I could have her sent to the bog!"

"You wouldn't!" Sarah said.

"Only for you, I won't. But not every goblin can get away with defying me. What kind of king would I be then?" Sarah gave a small laugh.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

I nodded and placed the tray on the bed. "I'm not sure what you eat up in the above ground, but I thought some simple eggs, cooked meat, and fruit would suffice.

Sarah picked up the peach and raised her brow. "Is it safe?"

My cheeks warmed. "You're too cruel Sarah, really. Why would I need to do that to you now?"

"Because maybe my power is out of control?" Sarah said, looking down at her hands.

"Hush now, don't think of that. Just eat."

My bedroom door busted open and two goblins ran in.

"You're Majesty! You have some guests!"

"Go on ahead," Sarah nodded. "I can eat by myself."

When I got down to the throne room, I was surprised to find Hoggle, Sir Didymous, and Ludo waiting.

"Never thought I would see you in here." I said, sitting in my chair.

"I would have nothing to do with you," Hoggle said bitterly, "except Sarah's well being depends on it, and you are the only one that we know to ask."

"Sarah's well being?" I asked leaning forward and a knot tightened in my stomach.

"Yes, well you see," Hoggle said nervously.

"Well get on with it!" I yelled.

"We think Sarah is going mad!" Sir Didymous said.

"What do you mean?" I pressed further.

"Well sire," Sir Didymous went on. "Just yesterday we were meeting with her and out of the blue she started talking to the air! She claims there was a goblin named Dee, but there was no goblin to be seen."

I started to think back to when she first mentioned Dee. The scratches on her arms she claimed that Dee did after forcing her to take a bath and the goblin disappearing as soon as I left the room. The fact that Dee would defy me and go to her on her own free will. It was all starting to make sense.

A figure moved from the corner of my eye. I turned and found Sarah, wide eyed and confused. "I don't understand…" She said.

"Sarah?" Hoggle said. "What are you doing here?" His eyes then narrowed on me.

"Sarah," I said. "Go back upstairs, I'll meet you in a moment.

"What do you mean Dee isn't real? She is real!" Sarah cried out.

"Sarah," I stepped toward her.

"No!" she said. "Tell me you don't see her!" Sarah pointed to an empty spot in the floor.

"Sarah, there is no goblin there." Sir Didymous said.

"Ask Squiggle, Lanky, and Fig. They have all seen her."

The three goblins who watched as bystanders in the corner stepped out. "We only see Sarah talk to herself. We thought it was a game." Squiggle said.

"Yeah, a game," Fig agreed.

"It's not true!" Sarah said frantically. "Tell me it's not true!

"Calm down. Your magic is attached to your emo—" I tried to tell her, but it was too late.

Her eyes turned black and the ground started vibrate intensely. I stepped toward her, finding it hard to keep balance. Sarah cried out in pain.

"Sarah!" I called out to her. The floor started to crack. I pushed faster to get to her. She started to scream. When I reached her, my arms wrapped around her.

"Sarah, stop. Sarah, you have to calm down."

At first it seemed that my efforts would be fruitless, but after several more tries, the shaking stopped and Sarah's body went limp. I caught her in my arms and pulled her into my chest.

"What is happening to me?" Sarah asked weakly.

"I don't know," I said. "But, I will help you no matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

* * *

**Author's Comments: This chapter is a bit short, but for good reason. This chapter has a few surprises, but it also answers a lot of questions. Unfortunately, not a lot of action as this chapter is more about the revelations. Hopefully, you all still like it!**

* * *

Jareth's POV

* * *

Waiting on my father, the High King, to greet me was like sitting in a pot of boiling water. It would only be a matter of time before the water became to hot to live in. Sarah was growing weaker with every passing hour and I powerless to help her. I could only hope that my father could supply answers.

"What's taking him so long?" I gritted my teeth and punched the wall.

"Jareth," my mother said calmly. "Please be patient. He had a very important meeting."

"Sarah is on her death bed and you want me to be patient?" I couldn't help but grown at my own mother. "You of all people know how much she means to me."

"Jareth, I promise you I wouldn't sacrifice Sarah's health if it wasn't important."

I paced back and forth in front of their throne, tightening my grip on my cane.

"Jareth," Hoggle's voice echoed in the throne room. He stepped out into the opening and bowed before my mother. "Excuse me, I mean Your Highness, Jareth."

"Hogwart, what is it? I told you to stay with Sarah."

"Sir Didymous and Ludo are still with her. I came to give you an update."

"How is she doing?" I said with angst. "Has she gotten worse?"

Hoggle's foot dug into the ground and his eyes cut to the floor.

"Lady Sarah has started to have night terrors and screams constantly. I don't even know if they are premonitions anymore. She keeps talking about Dee and other goblins who we don't even see."

The ground started shaking, the lights rattled above us, and dust from the ceiling fell.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Every time she has a nightmare, she causes an earthquake. I don't know how, though. She is super weak. She can't even lift her head."

"Get the High King now!" I turned around and started to scream at my mother.

"Jareth! Please," She stood out of her chair. "We are all trying to help her."

"I'm tired of waiting! She needs help now!"

"Stop!" I deep voice resonated. I turned on my heel, finding my father entering the throne room.

"It's about time!" I stomped toward him. "Why you were busy in meetings, Sarah is growing weaker."

My father threw his palm in the air and passed by me as if there was not a single need for haste.

"She isn't growing weaker." He said, turning and taking his seat. "She is growing stronger."

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know a lot," he said, lowering his head, "but someone has came to me with all of the answers."

"Who?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Me," a feminine voice cut in. Hoggle and I turned to meet the face, only to be shocked by it's owner.

"Karen?" I asked. "What in above and below are you doing in the underground?"

"I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I am very aware of your world more than you and Sarah know." Karen walked to the front of the throne and proceeded to explain.

"You see," she started. "I am a guardian of the above ground, charged to help with it's protection."

"I don't understand?" I narrowed my eyes on her, unsure if I should trust her. "You drugged Sarah. You sent her to a hospital for the mentally ill? Why if you knew she was perfectly sane?"

"What he said!" Hoggle stepped out from behind me. "You ain't never acted like you knew of the underground."

"Believe me, it was hard. Especially with how daring she is." Karen went on. "Years ago when Sarah was still a baby, it was brought to my attention that the Gossamer line had been found. We have one of Aeona's journals and are aware of the danger the Gossamer child can have on both worlds. I was charged to keep an eye on her."

"So you married her father to keep tabs?" I asked.

"No," she admitted. "Actually, that was against the rules. You see, I had been watching her and her father for years from afar. I watched him raise her and care for her while her mother went off and played celebrity. It hurt me watching his heart break. After they divorced, I was ordered to become a part of her life somehow as the rest of the guardians realized that somehow her wishes were coming true and they wanted me to learn more out of fear that her powers would no longer be dormant. I started out trying to act as a friend to her father, but it was so hard not to fall in love with him. So I left the guardians so that I could marry him."

"Why would it be such a big deal for the guardians to marry?"

"It's not a matter of marrying in particular as it is about marrying a charge. When it gets down to it, our personal feelings can't get in the way of saving the entire world."

"So why send her to an institute?" Hoggle interrogated.

"Because I realized that her powers had been returned to her. According to the book we have from Aeona, once she runs the Labyrinth the prophecy will the rest of the guardians found out, they would have had her destroyed. Luckily, since she wasn't aware of them yet, I could suppress them while they were still weak. Anti-psychotics work well on weak powers. So I convinced her father to have her institutionalized."

"So you mean we can give her those drugs and she will be better?" Hoggle asked.

Karen dropped her head and released a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid not."

"Her powers," My father cut in. "are too strong now. Nothing will make them dormant again. Not even our own powers could bound them."

"I didn't expect them to come back so forcefully." Karen explained. "Her powers are coming in so strong that they are destroying her mentally and physically."

"You mean to tell me that her magic is going to kill her and there is no way to stop it!" I hovered over Karen. "You did this! You could have said something six years ago when her powers were still fledging! You could have prevented this all. If she dies, it's on your hands!"

"Jareth!" My mother spat. "We are all concerned about Sarah, even Karen! This was unpreventable from the start. It's in the prophecy."

My eyes continued to burn into Karen's. Fear flashed in her eyes, but it wasn't until I heard my mother's words that I realized that it wasn't fear from me, it was fear that Sarah will actually die.

"I didn't want the rest of the guardians finding her." Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheek. "Then over the years after she was locked up, they started to suspect something was up and started digging through her files. I was afraid, so I pulled her out in hopes that she would take her medicine on her own."

"But she didn't," I said. "We both know how strong willed Sarah can be."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little over whelmed." I admitted.

The ground shook again and I lost my balance.

"Sarah," Hoggle gasped. After the earthquake stopped, I sat on the steps of the throne.

"I wish there was a way to help her." I dropped my head into my hands.

"But there is one way…" my mother suggested.

We all turned to look at her.

"You're not saying…" My father said hesitantly and my mother nodded. "But there isn't anyone who would be willing to do such a thing."

"What?" I asked, standing to my feet. "Tell me now."

"Well," my mother started. "We can't bound Sarah's magic, but we could link her with someone else. Share her magic."

"But that would means whoever is linked with her could only control their magic with her and vice versa. Their magic would be shared between them." My father explained.

"It's also the worst pain imaginable," My mother added.

"There isn't anything more painful than what she is going through now." I stepped forth. "I will do it."

"Son," my father said. "You will be defenseless."

"My heart is defenseless without her."

"Her power is so strong that it may not even work. It could kill you!"

"I would be dead without her anyway."

"There is no way for me to talk you out of this is there?" My father asked.

"Never." I said.

"If you do this," Karen went on. "You would be saving both of our worlds. There would be no reason for Darth to need Sarah if her powers are bounded to you. He couldn't use them, then."

"Good, then it's settled then. I will bound Sarah's magic to mine and stop this once and for all."

The ground rumbled and the entire kingdom shook. After everything came to a still, I walked out of the room. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. Bounding magic to another Fae is not an easy task. In fact, with powers as strong as Sarah's it could be enough to kill me. But for the first time I felt powerless and if this was the only thing I could do for her, then so be it.

_Sarah, I will save you. Even if it's the last thing I ever do_.


End file.
